What Dreams May Come
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: After a few chance happenings, Raven become's privy to the other Titan's dreams. Her powers begin to drain, and something from her past comes up. Will be RaeRob.
1. Control

A/N: Okay, this is going to be a Robin/Raven centric fic, and if that totally squicks you, just leave now. It will also have some touches of Raven/BB, BB/Terra, and Star/Robin, but not for real (You'll understand what I mean when it gets to that part!). I had this idea after reading a really good BB/Raven story, 'The Man Without', by Kit Spooner, and it got me to thinking about this concept a little more. I just had to give it a go myself. I rated it R, just to be on the safe side. I'm not really planning anything more than PG-13, to tell you the truth, but if I end up writing something more than that, I don't wanna have to worry about changing the rating or being kicked off. Okay, well, that's enough rambling for me for now!

------------

Comes now Me, the Authoress, and hereby states the Obligatory Disclaimer.

------------

Chapter the First: Control

------------

Meditating was essential to Raven's life. Meditating was the only way to really keep her emotions in check, and she meditated often, sometimes more than five or six times a day. And every night she meditated for an hour before going to bed. She was getting ready to do just that, since it was nighttime already, and the Titans had settled into their pre-bedtime rituals.

Raven was making a cup of tea to drink before shutting herself in her room, Robin had locked himself in the training room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having some sort of Gamestation battle, and Starfire was making a 'pudding of happiness' for the fighting teens.

Then the alarm sounded and Robin rushed to see what was happening. It was two of their often-encountered rivals, Thunder and Lighting. They were coming closer and closer to Jump City, creating havoc and tearing up things.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, as usual, and they all dropped what they were doing and left. The battle went as they usually did, Robin taking the lead, Cyborg following first. Beast Boy changed into a green tiger and attacked lighting, who promptly shocked him with a bolt. Starfire shot starbolts at him, and Raven put up a force field around the two girls when Lightning retaliated.

It wasn't a very long fight, as fights go, but after the first two had been defeated, Gizmo showed up. Apparently, he'd convinced Thunder and Lightning that it would be fun to go out tonight as a distraction so that he could steal a new piece of technology from a near-by lab. This fight is what caused tonight to be unusual.

The battle with Gizmo had gone on and on. Every time they dispatched one of his robotic weapons, another appeared. The wings gave way to spider legs, that gave way to a hovercraft, that gave way to more wings, that gave way to some sort of blaster. This was the hardest part. Every time anyone got close, Gizmo fired. Raven spent all of her time blocking the others from getting shot. By the time they had knocked the gizmo off his back that produced all of those robotics, she was exhausted, and her powers nearly drained. She didn't even fly back to Titan Tower. She rode in the T-car with Cy and BB, while Star flew alone and Robin rode his bike.

As soon as they'd made it home, Raven went to her room, her nightly tea forgotten and cold in the kitchen. She changed out of her uniform and put on some comfy gray pajama pants and a black tank top. She sat on her bed, prepared to meditate, and promptly fell asleep.

The other Titans pretty much did the same thing. Cy plugged himself in and settled down for the night; Star threw out her ruined pudding and had a cup of mustard before going to bed; BB threw himself into bed without even changing his clothes; and Robin took the time only to do a few stretching exercises before retiring for the night. Within a half an hour, they were all asleep.

-------------

_Raven was dreaming of the battle that had just taken place. Everything happened as it had happened before, and the Titans returned to Titan Towers. Raven saw herself go to her room and go to bed, and once she saw that she herself was asleep, she left the room. Cyborg's room was closest to hers, and she walked through the door without even opening it. It was dark, but she could see perfectly and she saw Cy plugged in and sleeping peacefully. Without even thinking about it, Raven entered his mind._

_Cy's dream was being transmitted in a series of 0's and 1's that flashed across the back of his eyelids so fast that Raven couldn't even tell how she knew that they were 0's and 1's. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift further into his mind, into his more human half where the numbers were made into pictures and she could see his dream. He was in the lab, working on something. He was getting frustrated, and had actually just flung a piece of the mechanical puzzle across the room. Ashamed of himself, he rose to retrieve it, and knocked a pad of paper to the floor. When it landed, Cy looked at it upside down. He bent to grab it, and then froze. Carefully, he studied the drawing, and then his face lit up and he actually laughed out loud. He ran to grab the piece he had thrown, and then, to Raven's surprise, broke it right in half. He pulled some part out of the wreckage and dropped the rest in the trash. Opening a drawer, Cy pulled out a replica of the broken part, only this one wasn't fully assembled. He went to work on it busily, happy now that he was doing whatever it was he was doing._

_Raven pulled out of his mind._

_BB had the next closest room. Walking through the closed door, Raven found herself to be standing in a very small clearing. There were things all over the floor. Clothes, shoes, books. There were even a few dog toys. Rave lifted into the air and hung there, entering BB's mind._

_Raven had no trouble understanding his dream. It was about Terra. They were at the carnival together, and Raven waited for when Terra was going to turn against them, but it never came. Instead, Terra and BB had a normal date, and they went home. He kissed her goodnight at her door and then went off to his. Raven pulled out of his mind after that._

_Star's room was in a different hallway, but instead of going over there to the door, Raven simply walked right through the wall across from BB's room and found herself in Star's bathroom. It was all purple and pink, decorated with pictures of tiny baby animals, everything from kittens and puppies to alligators and snakes. Raven shook her head. The door was open and Raven could see Star, sleeping beneath a giant pink comforter and hugging a blue sparkly star-shaped pillow._

_Entering Star's mind, Raven found herself in an familiar place. Star was there, in simple white gown, hair smoothed back behind an M-shaped metal headband. Raven knew without being told that this was Star's wedding day, and that Star was quite anxious. Oddly enough, a wedding ceremony on Tamaran was much like a wedding on Earth. The guests sat in a large room and watched, while the two getting married stood in front. When Raven and the others had gone to Tamaran to see Star's wedding, the one that turned out to be a hoax by Blackfire, Blackfire, as the ruler of Tamaran, had presided over the wedding. However in her place now was the enormous Galifore. But Raven wasn't so much interested in that._

_She was much more interested in the groom that was now standing next to Star. Like the Gigrrisklechhh, he had green skin, but he wasn't some sort of alien. It was Robin. And the green skin wasn't as much like the alien that Star had nearly married, but darker, like BB's. Star's dream changed, and Raven found herself back on Earth. Star was still standing next to a green-tinted Robin, and she was holding a cup full of what Raven knew to be mustard. From somewhere out of the scene, a cat ran in, and Robin transformed into a green puppy and chased it away. Star, laughing, called for him to come back, and he did, flying in as a green bird and then transforming back into a green Robin. _

_Confused, Raven pulled out of Star's mind. She left Star's room through the door this time, finding herself in a hallway she never used. This hall was connected to the hall that her own room was in by a third hall. In this hall, you could find the training room, a way to get to the room, the hall to the living rooms and kitchen, and Robins room. This was her destination for right now. Like in Star's room, she didn't bother with going all the way around to the door, merely gliding through the wall when she got far enough down the hallway worked just fine._

_Robin's room was a mess, but not as bad as BB's. She set herself down on the floor and entered her leader's dreams. He was fighting Mr. Freeze. Raven was watching from the base of Titan Tower, looking across the bay towards Jump City. Robin had his bo staff out, but he was doing little to halt the progress of the villain, who was freezing everything with his ice cannon._

_Already, the bay was so frozen over that they were standing on the ice itself, fighting. She could feel Robin's emotions coursing through her body, as she had felt Star's anxiety, BB's love for Terra, and Cy's happiness at his work. Robin was terrified. He was afraid that this villain was too much for him to handle on his own, and Jump City would be left in icy ruins. Raven wondered where the rest of the Titans were in Robin's dream, and she kept expecting them to come to his aid, but they never did._

_Suddenly, Raven heard a snap, and found that Robin's bo staff had been broken. The pieces landed far from each other, and Robin reached for a bird-a-rang from his belt. By the time he had thrown it, the ice monster had thrown a punch that connected squarely with Robins outstretched arm. Raven heard a sickening crack, and Robin cried out. Half-spinning, half-falling, He landed on his side on the ice, cradling his right arm. Doing something she hadn't done in her visits to the other's dreams, Raven called out. "Robin!," she yelled, one hand reaching out to him. Then she remembered that she wasn't really in his dream, that she was just watching. She lowered her arm._

_He looked up from where he lay on the ice, about to be frozen permanently by the monster. "Raven?" He said. Raven's eyes widened. She looked around, but there was no dream version of her there. "Raven, help me." _

_His voice was laced with pain, and she quickly flew over to him, putting up a dark shield around them both, nearly not in time. The ice shards that were being thrown out of the monsters hands bounced back at him. Robin sat up slowly, favoring his arm. Raven let the shield drop, and the dream shifted ever so slightly, the ice monster gone. _

_They were still sitting on the ice, and Raven's legs were freezing. She pushed back the hood of her cloak and took it off, meaning to lay it on the ice and sit on it, when she noticed what she was wearing. Instead of her usual uniform, the black outfit with the purple gloves and boots, she had on a short, bright green, backless halter top dress, with white fluffy cottony material around the hemline. She was wearing white tights, and her gloves had turned green. Her boots turned into white ice skates and she had on a stupid fluffy white hat that matched the cottony stuff around her hemline._

_Without being able to stop herself, she spun around on the skates and struck a pose. Looking over her right shoulder at Robin, she managed to stand on the very tip of her left skate, bending her right knee up so high that she somehow got a hold of one other the shoestrings in her right skate. Her left arm was up and she was holding her cloak by the hood, thrown out behind her. He was standing up now, and smiling at her._

_And then she did the unthinkable. _

_Smiling back at him, she winked._

_She threw herself out of Robin's dream so violently that she actually felt him wake up as she was leaving his room. She didn't bother with any doors or halls on her way back to her room, and just flung herself through every wall, table, door, and even through BB's room on her way back. She saw herself lying in bed and threw herself back into her own body._

_-------------_

Raven woke with a start.

She sat up, blinking rapidly. That was one strange dream. She shook her head and pushed the covers down. After going to the bathroom, she settled into a comfortable floating position and meditated for about a half an hour before she could hear the others begin to wake up. BB and Cy were already fighting over tofu eggs, and she could hear Star saying, "Please, friends! Do not fight! Let us instead make a pudding of Friendship!"

Raven dressed in her usual uniform and smoothed her hair back. Apparently, the breakfast battle was over because the two Titans in the kitchen had ceased yelling, so Raven went to the kitchen to make her morning tea. On her way down the middle hall, she passed the workout room. Through the closed door, she could hear someone hitting the punching bag, and based on the fact that she knew where three of the other Titans were, this had to be Robin. Raven's stomach flipped, and she felt an odd sensation running up her back. Remembering how she had looked in his dream in her dream last night, she frowned and moved on down the hall.

Sitting down at the table to drink her hot herbal tea, she noticed that there was already a cup of tea on the table. Frowning again, she pulled it over to her only to find that it was cold. Then she remembered that she'd never had her tea the night before, because of Gizmo and Thunder and Lightning. She rose from her seat and poured the old tea out, setting the empty dish in the sink.

Thinking of not drinking her tea last night made her realize that she'd fallen asleep last night before meditating. Mouth dropping open, she wondered if she hadn't blown up anything in her sleep. She had had an awfully strange dream, and many emotions had been coursing through her.

Raven walked back to her room and looked around carefully. Nothing looked out of place or broken, so she walked into her bathroom. Again, it didn't look like anything was wrong. Raven chewed on her bottom lip. She knew from experience that her powers looked for an outlet is she didn't meditate often enough, and she hadn't meditated last night at all. There must be something that had happened while she was sleeping.

Distractedly, Raven wondered back into the living room and sat on the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a very involved Gamestation battle, consisting of some sort of bounty hunter-type game. Cyborg was attempting to track Beast Boy's character down and kill him, and Beast Boy was trying to kill Cyborg's character before he was killed. Starfire was watching with rapt attention, looking up from the tv screen only to ask questions about what was happening. Raven stared out the window and pointedly ignored Star's questioning. Not that it mattered, really. Star was too involved in watching to pay attention to any answers anyway.

Robin came into the living room not too long after. He flopped down in a chair, eating a sandwich and carrying a magazine. Raven could see his reflection in the glass of the window, and she could tell that it was some sort of motorcycle magazine. She rolled her eyes. He opened it, and she glanced up at the movement. And just as she was looking back out of the window, she froze. There, on the back cover of Robin's magazine, was an ad for some special limited-edition flavored Camel cigarettes.

Raven didn't smoke, but she stared at the ad's reflection for a very long time. The ad had a blue snowy background and there were pictures of two boxes of cigarettes with a holiday design. There was a girl there between the boxes, posing. The girl was what made Raven pause.

She had on a short, bright green, backless halter top dress, with white fluffy cottony material around the hemline. She was wearing white tights, green gloves, and ice skates. She had on a stupid fluffy white hat that matched the cottony stuff around her hemline.

She was posed standing on the very tip of her left skate, bending her right knee up so high that she somehow got a hold of one other the shoestrings in her right skate. Her left arm was up and she was holding a lit cigarette. She was looking over her right shoulder at whoever was looking at the ad, smiling somewhat suggestively.

It was the same outfit and pose that Raven had been in last night in her dream. But Raven knew that she'd never seen that ad before. She would've remembered that ridiculous hat. She looked at the reflection of the front cover and could see an address label stuck on the bottom right corner, underneath a mud splattered crotchrocket. Robin was flipping pages like he was looking for something in particular, and then he flipped back to the front cover.

Without thinking about it, Raven used her empath abilities to look through Robin's eyes at the magazine. She looked at the date, and found that it had just arrived yesterday. Then Robin flipped over to page 54, and Raven saw another picture of the same bike on the front cover. After a moment, Raven decided that he was going to read that whole article, and she pulled out of his mind.

Starfire was looking at her oddly, but before she could speak, Raven jumped off the couch and left the room.

Raven went to the roof, and meditated, thinking about the picture in the ad and about her dream.

The alarm sounded and Cyborg was the first one to reach the computer. "It's Plasmus and Cinderblock!"

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin. The five super heroes' ran out the door and Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped into the T-car. Robin hopped on his motorcycle, and Raven and Star took to the air. Within minutes, they'd reached the site of the attack: the rock quarry. Sliding sideways, Robin stopped the bike and tossed his helmet on the ground next to it. Beast Boy leapt out of the car, transforming into a leopard as he went. Cyborg parked, and then he jumped out too, leaving his car door hanging open.

Raven and Star were already fighting. Star was throwing Star bolts out of her hands at Plasmus. Where they made contact, a gaping hole opened up right through Plasmus. Unfortunately, after a few seconds, the holes closed right up again. Raven wasn't faring much better with Cinderblock. He was throwing boulders at her, and as soon as they were near, they glowed black and were flung back at him. Many struck him, and one was large and fast enough to knock him back several yards, but he got up again. Beast Boy leapt towards Plasmus, drawing his attention long enough for Star to fire several rounds unblocked.

They were doing all right, so Robin went to help Raven with Cinderblock. Running up, he threw several exploding discs at him. Three of them missed, hitting the ground in front of him and beside him, but two struck him. One hit his chest and the other hit one of his legs, effectively cracking his knee. Using this new weakness to her advantage, Raven threw a nearby metal I-beam at the crack. Cinderblock fell, and was unable to use that leg anymore. Raven pinned him to the ground using three more I-beams. She moved them over to him, and then attempted to bend the beams around him to secure his arms. They were too strong, so she brought her hands together in front and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

With an extra surge of power, Raven was able to wrap the beams around Cinderblock, effectively trapping him. Robin and Raven then turned to see how the others were faring with Plasmus. Cyborg was blasting holes right through him with his cannon, and Star was doing the same, but the holes just closed up again. Beast Boy was still using the same tactic, drawing Plasmus' attention while the others attacked. Raven threw a boulder at him before he even noticed that they were there to battle him too, and it hit him hard from the side. He flew backwards, splitting from the shoulder down to his waist, and Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him. It flew around him several times before it pulled tight, tying him up.

A few seconds later, however, Plasmus began shifting, sliding between the ropes until he was free and there was nothing but a pile of rope lying on the ground where he had bee tied up. Robin swore, something he never did, and Star looked over at him, confused. That second that she lost concentration was all that it took, and Plasmus shot a spray of purple plasma-goop at her. It struck, knocking her out of the air. She fell to the ground, landing hard on the concrete of the quarry worker's parking lot.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. She didn't respond, and Cyborg ran over to her. Distracted, Robin and the other two went back to the battle. Raven had grown angry after Plasmus had hurt Star, who, even with all of their differences, was really her best friend. Losing control of her emotions was a weakness for Raven, and with her anger now, she was having trouble picking up the boulders that she wanted to throw at Plasmus. Beast Boy's attention grabbing plan had worked for a while, but now Plasmus wasn't responding to it anymore. Transforming back into himself, Beast Boy re-grouped beside Robin as Raven flew up on his other side.

Robin assessed the new situation, and decided that their number one priority now was Star, whether Plasmus was defeated or not. Looking back over his shoulder, Robin saw that Cyborg had carried a still-unconscious Star back to the T-car. Raven dropped out of the air and landed next to him, whispering something about a hole. He looked at her, and her eyes glowed black for a moment. Then he heard her voice in his head. 'The Launch move that you and Star do, we're going to do that. Beast Boy has snuck around behind him and dug a hole. You knock him into it, and then we gotta get Star out of here."

He nodded, and she took off into the air again. Robin threw two exploding disks at the ground in front of Plasmus so that the dirt would fly up and their flying attack would be a surprise. After the explosion, Robin put his hands up and Raven grabbed them. She picked him straight up and then spun him in a circle, building momentum. Flying a little closer, she let go of Robin's hands. He readied himself for the kick, and then the metal sole of his shoe made contact with Plasmus' upper chest. Robin felt his shoe being sucked into the purple plasma-goop that made up Plasmus' body and braced himself to fall into BB's hole, too. Plasmus fell backwards, and after the point where he should've hit the ground, he kept falling. Robin hoped that he'd be able to get back out of the hole, but the impact of Plasmus hitting the bottom never came. Instead, Robin felt something grab at his upper arms and his shoe was jerked out of where it had been sinking into Plasmus.

As the smoke from his discs cleared, Robin could see that BB had transformed into a Pterodactyl and caught him just before Plasmus landed. Robin grinned. "Thanks, BB."

Dropping Robin to the ground by his Motorcycle, BB took off towards home. Robin brushed off his knees and stood up. He looked around the quarry. He and Raven were the only one's left there. He looked up at her. "Cy took Star back to the tower already. I can hear sirens coming, so the police will be here soon," she said in a monotone voice.

Her voice might've been even, but the way that she kept looking worriedly in the direction of the tower belied how she felt. "You go on." Robin said, "I'll stay here until the cops show up." Raven nodded and flew off, her cloak trailing behind her.

Robin sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Cinderblock had gotten him with a boulder and it was starting to hurt; His adrenaline was wearing off. Now he could hear the police sirens coming closer, and he put on his helmet. The first cop car came into view and her revved up his engine. The police van came down the hill and into the parking lot, and Robin pointed to Cinderblock and then to the hole where Plasmus was stuck. A team of cops ran to each villain and Robin hit the gas, white-smoking his tires for a moment before letting off the brake. Tires squealing, he went home.

-------------

Raven flew to the door and let herself in. Waiting for the elevator to come to the bottom, she meditated as best she could. She was going to need to have her powers under control in order to heal Star when she made it to the top of the tower.

At the top, Raven found BB kneeling next to the couch. Cy was standing behind it, watching out the window. Star was lying on the couch. "Has she woken up yet?" Raven inquired. BB shook his head no. Raven kneeled down next to BB and summed up her powers of healing. She directed the black aura to Star's head, and worked her way down from there. Star had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, and they cleared up, but she still didn't wake. Raven breathed in deeply.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted under her breath as she tried to heal Star again. Nothing happened this time. Raven stared at Star in disbelief. She couldn't understand what was wrong. Never before had her powers of healing failed her totally. Sure, they didn't always fix everything, like Robin's arm that time, but at least she was able to reduce that from a compound break to just a simple fracture. Nothing was happening at all to Star.

She sat back on her heels. BB stood up silently and walked into the kitchen. Cy stood at the window. BB was making small noises in the kitchen, and everything else was silent. After a moment, Raven could hear a slight buzzing sound, coming from the direction of jump City.

"Robin's coming." Cy said, seconds later. Raven closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Centering herself, she gave it all she had in one last go. Star woke up, blinking rapidly. She sat up quickly, eyes bright green and hands full of unreleased star bolts. "Whoa, Star! We're home! It's okay!" Cyborg ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. The star bolts disappeared and her eyes changed back to their normal color as she looked around at her surroundings.

"I do not remember returning. What has happened, Friend Cyborg?"

"You got knocked out. Plasma hit you and you fell. We brought you back here while you were unconscious."

"Oh. Has friend Raven also been 'knocked out?'" Cy looked over at Raven and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She had been kneeling, but now she was slumped over on the couch where Star had been lying. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very hard and all out of rhythm.

Cy let go of Star's arms and went to Raven. He brushed her hair back off of her cheek and said her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she made like she was going to sit up, but then fell back again. Cy picked her up, despite some very weak protests, and put her on the couch. On the other side of the room, the elevator doors closed and the light that showed it was at the top floor went out, moving across the row until it stopped at the third light from the bottom. That was the garage level, and that meant that Robin was on his way up.

Beast Boy came out of the kitchen carrying two cups. One was full of mustard and he handed it to Star. The other was a steaming mug of tea, which he sat on the table beside the couch. Raven's breathing was settled back to normal now, and she wasn't near to passing out, however she was very worn out and quite tired. She had her cape wrapped around her like a blanket, and BB, sitting on the table now, handed her the warm cup. She graced him with a rare smile, and he blushed, though you could hardly tell from the tint of his skin.

A bell dinged, and the elevator doors slid open again. Robin stepped out, and his eyes immediately searched out Star. She was fine, drinking something, but something was still amiss. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still in front of the couch, looking for all the world like they were taking care of an injured person. But Star had been injured today, and she was sitting in the chair. He himself was standing right here, and Cy and BB he could see, so that only left Raven. But she hadn't been injured today, had she? He walked over and stood next to Cyborg. Raven was sitting in the corner of the couch, propped up by pillows and holding a steaming cup. "What happened?"

"I dunno. She was healing Star, and she just...went down. She was kneeling here, and then Star was fine again, but then Raven was passed out against the couch."

Robin looked at her, and she looked away. "I'm fine guys. You can go now."

"Friend Raven is well now?"

"She's not well, Star," Robin said, "There's something wrong." Robin narrowed his eyes at the dark girl on the couch. She stared him down. Best Boy and Cyborg, sensing danger, quickly left the room. Star stayed where she was, until both Cy and BB reached a hand back into the room and grabbed her, pulling her out. Her nearly empty cup of mustard fell to the floor.

"Come one, Rae. What's up? I know you didn't get hurt at the quarry." Robin crossed his arms.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, is all. I woke up really early this morning."

"So did I, and I didn't just pass out."

"Just forget about it, okay?"

"No."

"Leave me alone!" Raven's aura glowed black and dark energy crackled around her. For a brief second, Robin thought she was going to attack him. She sat up very, very tall and the second pair of eyes that she got when she was very angry showed briefly. But then that all disappeared and left only Raven, sitting on the couch, asleep.

Robin blinked and stepped closer. When she didn't move, he went all the way to the couch and shook her gently. "Raven?" She turned her head and then lay still again. "Uh...Guys?" Robin called to the other Titans. "Cyborg? ...BB?......Star?"

Nothing.

Giving up on them and not knowing what else to do, Robin got a blanket for Raven and then turned out the lights. Grabbing an apple for dinner, he went to his room.

--------------

A/N: Okay, so that's Chapter 1. How was it? Be sure to review!

Oh, and by the way. That was a real ad for Camel cigarettes, too. I saw it on the back of an issue of People magazine, just so that every one knows that I know that I didn't make it up myself. And just for the record, me having that ad in my story does in no way mean that I am endorsing cigarettes. Smoke em if you wanna, but don't say I told you to.

I drew a pic of Raven dressed up like the ad, and if I ever finish it (It's just a pencil sketch now, but I'd like to either color it or at least just shade it and darken the outline. Plus her head is too small for her body. lol) and get the scanner to work again, I'll post a link to wherever I upload it to.

------------

Okay, something funky happened when I opened this to check it one last time before uploading. All of my punctuation was gone and had been replaced by ten million ('s. Has that ever ever in the history of computer's happened to anyone else besides me? And all of the places where I'd hit tab to indent the paragraphs were taken out and instead there were - at the beginning of every single stinkin paragraph!

So if you're reading along and you notice a strange - or an out-of-place (, now you'll know why. I tried to go through and fix everything, but there were so many of them that I'm sure I missed some.


	2. Emotions

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 2! Don't forget to review at the bottom! Oh, and just so you know, the dreams don't have any hidden symbolism, or any meanings that you couldn't figure out from reading them. If you don't get where I was going with a particular one, just ask in your review, and when I put up the next chapter, I'll give you an answer as best I can.

Also - I've never been to a bus station, and I don't really know how Starfire came to be in Jump City, so I kind of made it up as I went along. If anyone out there can tell me what really happened, I'll be glad to incorporate it into the dream sequence and take out that bit that I made up. )

Robin's second dream in this chapter is pretty much taken from one of the Batman movies. I figure that Robin came to Jump city after he was in Gotham City, so all of his adventures with Batman have already happened, even though Robin's a 'Teen' Titan now and Robin was pretty much all grown up in the Batman series.

Alas, timeline's matter not in the realm of fan fiction.

------------------

As previously stated...

Comes now Me, the Authoress, and hereby states the Obligatory Disclaimer.

------------------

Oh, and that MXE show, or whatever it's called, is really a show on tv that my boyfriend watches. I don't own that either. Or 'I, Robot' since I mention that once.

------------

Chapter the Second: Emotions

-------------

_ Raven sat up and pulled her cloak out from where it was tangled around her legs. She tossed it aside and floated into the hallway. From there, she could see that the clock in the kitchen said 4:57. It was very early, too early for anyone to be awake. She knew this already, of course, for she'd woken up at this time on purpose._

_ The door to Robin's bedroom was closed, but that didn't matter. She closed her eyes and she went right through the heavy metal. Robin's room was much like it had been the night before, however instead of sleeping in the bed, Robin had fallen asleep at his computer desk. Raven went closer, and looked at the screen. He had several pages open, and, mentally manipulating the mouse, she looked at each one in turn. Apparently, he had been doing some research before falling asleep. Research on demon powers. She left the mouse alone and looked at his face. Before she knew it, she was deep inside of his mind, watching his dream._

_ It was another battle. This one was between Robin, and his own one-time alter-ego, Red-X. They were on the roof of Titan Tower, and Red-X was taunting Robin, pointing out all of his failures in the battle with Slade, in being a leader, and with his real family and the new family that he'd found with the Titans. Robin was putting up a good fight, but with every remark of Red-X's that got through his defenses, Robin grew weaker, while Red-X grew stronger. Robin dodged all of the X's that were thrown at him, but Raven could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. _

_ Robin and Red-X were involved in hand to hand combat, and X had managed to get the upper hand. Robin was knocked to the ground, and before he could get up, X had thrown two X's at him, one hitting his face and covering his mouth, and one large one hitting him in the chest and wrapping it's four legs around him. Immobilized, Robin could only stare after Red-X as he ran away, jumping off the edge of the Tower and disappearing. _

_ Robin struggled against his bonds, kneeling on the cold concrete. He could do no more to dislodge the large X than he could to get the small one off without freeing his hands. Slowly, Raven walked over to where he was. She bent down in front of him, and peeled off the smaller X. It left red lines on his face, and Robin averted his eyes. She went around behind him and worked the legs of the larger X apart, so that it fell to the ground. His fists were clenched tight as he watched it blow away. _

_ Raven sat down beside him. After a few moments, he sat back, legs outstretched in front of him, arms thrown out behind him to brace himself. "I didn't need any help," he said._

_ "I know," Raven replied. They sat in silence for a very long time until a strange beeping noise invaded Raven's head. Reluctantly, she pulled out of the dream to find that it was 6:00, and Robin's alarm clock was going off. He began to wake up, so she made her exit. Aura black, she melted through the wall and into the hall where Star's room was._

_ Star typically rose at 7:30, so Raven knew she'd not be interrupted here. She entered Star's mind and found that she was dreaming of Halloween. Star had been quite confused at this Earth holiday, and so the Titans had taken her to a Halloween party. They'd dressed in standard costumes, and Star had been enthralled with the candy and the costumes. Raven had the feeling that she often dreamt of this night. In this particular dream, Star was dressed as a cat. She had ears on a headband stuck in her hair, and there was a long cloth tail sewed into the seat of her orange pants. The tail and ears were also orange, and her shirt was white with the orange logo of Josie and the Pussycats. She was dancing with Robin, a normal looking, not-green Robin, who was dressed in army fatigues; camo pants, combat boots instead of his normal metal-soled shoes, a tight white t-shirt and dog tags. Raven rolled her eyes. She just couldn't see Robin slow-dancing, voluntarily, in front of all these people. Especially to one of those upbeat pop songs that Star favored, such as whatever one was playing in the background right now._

_ Raven searched through the crowd for the rest of the Titans. Thanks to his green skin, she found Beast Boy right away, leaning on a counter. He was dressed, as far as Raven could tell, as a gangster. He was wearing a tailored pin-stripe suit and had on a black hat. He was carrying a plastic Tommy-gun and attempting to chat up a short blonde dressed as a nurse. She was giggling, and he was smiling back at her. Raven thought of Terra, but this particular blonde wasn't Terra. _

_ Cyborg was nearby, talking to a bunch of guys about cars and electronics. She rolled her eyes. He was dressed as, interestingly enough, a pirate. He had a black eye patch that covered his electronic eye, and a red and white striped shirt. He had on black pants that were torn off just below the knee, and he carried a short plastic sword. Raven soon moved on from him, as she soon found her dream-self in the crowd. _

_ Like the others, she was in full costume, and the only good thing that she could think of to say about it was that it was black. _

_ The Dream-Raven was wearing a black leotard similar to the one that she wore with her uniform, but she didn't have Raven's heavy cloak for cover. All that she had was a short, filmy mesh skirt, tied around her waist with a black ribbon. It had silver designs on it, and was ragged at the bottom. Dream-Raven had black tights that disappeared into black shoes that had coffin-style heels and a strap across the top of her foot. _

_ Around her neck was a heavy silver amulet on a black ribbon. She was wearing heavy Goth make-up and coming out of her back were two large, black wings. They were made of a mesh cloth stretched around a wire structure and had silver designs airbrushed onto them, matching the skirt. They were made to look torn and ragged, giving Dream Raven the over-all appearance of a dead fairy. She had distanced herself from the party and was staring out the window._

_ Raven, not wishing to see herself in this ridiculous costume any longer, exited Starfire's dream. It was ten after five. Since Beast Boy was usually the first to rise, at seven, usually, so that was where she went next. He was sleeping deeply, and Raven entered into his dreams._

_ The first thing she noticed was that it was hot. Blinking in the sudden sunlight, Raven found herself standing on a wide plain, with dry grasses and a single nearly dead-looking tree. She was in Africa, she decided._

_ Beast Boy was a tiger, and he was fighting a lion. Starfire was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, and Dream Raven was lying near her, cloak torn. Robin and Cyborg were no where to be seen, and Beast Boy was injured. She walked over to herself and quickly found out why she and Star were just lying there. Dream Raven had been caught across the back with the lion's razor sharp claws, and those same claws had caught Star across the mid-section._

_ There was a lot of blood. _

_ Raven stood under the sparse shade form the tree and watched. Beast Boy and the lion were going head to head, both now reared up on their hind legs and trying to force the other to the ground. It wasn't working. Beast Boy transformed into a huge Rhino, and used his horn to toss the lion several feet away. The big cat hit the ground, hissing and snarling._

_ Beast Boy turned to see to the girls, but the lion came back. Now a gorilla, Beast Boy pummeled the surprised lion with enormous fists. Turning lastly into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Beast Boy succeeded in chasing away the lion. He turned back into himself, and went to the girls. Star was closer, and he stopped at her side. Bending down, he rolled her onto her back to take a look at the wounds. He sucked in a breath and took his hand off of her quickly. Rubbing his hand on his pants leg first, he felt Star's neck. _

_ Raven opened her eyes wide. Star was dead. Did that mean that her dream self would be dead too? Beast Boy shut Star's eyes and moved on to Dream Raven. Leaving her on her side, he touched her face. "Rae?" Dream Raven stirred, and Raven felt a little better. She didn't know if she could really handle seeing herself dead._

_ Beast Boy took off Dream Raven's cloak and laid it on top of Star's body. He piled rocks all around the edges of it, and went back to Dream Raven. He picked her up like you would a sleeping child, carefully avoiding the injury to her back. Raven followed him as he walked away._

_ They reached a very small village and Raven looked around. All of the people here were people that she knew. The other Titans were there, as well as nearly everybody who had been bestowed the title of Honorary Titan. People who they had fought were there, and even people long since dead. No one was fighting, not even with the bad guys. Terra was there, walking down the middle with Robin, both carrying firewood. She went into a hut and he kept walking, catching sight of Beast Boy carrying Dream Raven. Robin dropped his firewood and ran over._

_ "BB, what happened?" They went into a hut on the edge of the village. Beast Boy laid Dream Raven down on a bed of sorts, and Robin looked at the claw marks on her back._

_ "It was a lion. It jumped us out near the tree. Robin...," BB paused, and Robin looked up at him. "Robin, he got Star pretty bad, and..."_

_ Robin jumped up. "Where is she? You left her out there!" BB bit his lip._

_ "She was just hurt too bad, Rob. There was nothing any one could do. The lion, it attacked her first, before we even knew it was there. I'm sorry, Robin." Beast Boy looked at the ground, and Robin stared at him in disbelief._

_ Dream Raven began to wake up. Beast Boy took one last look at Robin and then ran to her side. "Rae? Rae, can you hear me?"_

_ "Beast Boy?" Robin's voice was scratchier than usual, and she blinked her eyes several times, trying to focus them. _

_ "Yeah."_

_ "What...What happened?"_

_ "We were attacked out by the tree. There was a lion, and it got you pretty good." Robin ran out of the hut and into the one directly across from it. Raven looked at Beast Boy, now getting some blankets out from under the bed. Raven wondered why, because it was so hot already, but then she saw that Dream Raven was pulling her arms out of her leotard, and Beast Boy was helping her pull it down off of her back. She was using the blanket to cover herself, and Beast Boy began to clean her wounds. Raven walked out and into the hut that Robin had run into._

_ He was there, lying on the bed, holding something close to his chest. Silently, tears were pouring down his face. Raven watched him for a moment, and then he stood up. He wiped his face on his sleeve and grabbed a sheet. Raven saw what it was that he'd been holding. It was that blue sparkly pillow that the real Star had gotten for Christmas last year. Raven followed him out of the hut and he went to get Cy. The two men (men was correct, for in Beast Boy's dream, everyone was grown up) walked out towards the tree. Raven went back to the hut where her dream self and Beast Boy were, for she didn't wish to see the dead body of her friend._

_ Entering the hut, she found her Dream-self doing the unthinkable. She was sitting in Beast Boy's lap, arms around his neck. He was rubbing one hand slowly up and down her arm, and the other hand was on her leg. His face was in her neck, and she was kissing his temple lightly. She still had only the blanket around her upper body, but soon Beat Boy divested her of that and Raven could watch no more._

_ She left Beast Boy's mind, now standing back beside his bed. A smile was playing at his lips and Raven turned away. According to the clock on Beast Boy's desk, it was after six. She'd been exploring his mind for an hour, and she was tired. Only one mind left to go._

_ Cyborg was plugged into the wall. Raven entered his human mind, bypassing the mechanical outer-most parts. He was dreaming of cars and races, most likely spurred on by too much Gamestation. Unlike every other dream so far, this dream actually had nothing to do with any of the Titans. His dream focused on the cars themselves, and their futuristic parts and features. Knowing nothing about cars and caring for them even less, Raven exited his mind and went back to her own body._

_ She could see herself lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it, quickly melding with herself._

_---------------------_

In her sleep, Raven rolled over. It was sunrise, and the light coming through the windows was waking her up. She stretched her arms out and breathed in deeply. After a second, she became aware of a strange, slightly familiar scent. Not a bad one, just different. She kept her room smelling like nighttime and rain and somewhat like her herbal tea, but this smell was more like...apples and fresh air and soap. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

She was on the couch in the living room, and she was still in her uniform from yesterday. Someone else's blanket was pulled up around her, and that was where this new smell was coming from. Her blankets were all black or purple, but this one was red. She knew that Star had white and pink blankets, and that Cyborg didn't use blankets. Since he was electronic, he didn't get cold.

That left Beast Boy and Robin, and she knew that Beast Boy had blue blankets and Robin had a yellow one. She stopped and wondered how she knew that. She'd never been in either of their rooms, and they all did their own laundry. Raven frowned and pushed the blanket off of her. Immediately, she missed the warmth, but rose anyway and headed to the kitchen.

The clock on the wall was saying that it was only about twenty after six, so she quietly made herself a cup of tea. Taking it to the rooftop, she sat down and meditated, feeling calmer than she'd felt in a long time. She'd had another strange dream, in which she visited the other's dreams. She thought about that while she meditated, thinking it odd that the past two night's that's happened, when usually she didn't remember dreaming at all. Also, she had been waking earlier than usual, and yesterday she'd felt tired all day long. She hoped she wasn't getting sick, but really didn't think that that was the problem. It felt like something else. Besides, she didn't feel bad, just tired.

When she heard the others moving around downstairs, she went back to the living room. She had had thoughts of seeing who retrieved the blanket and put it away, but it was already gone by the time that she got there. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and put her cup in the sink. The others were eating breakfast at the table, and as she walked past she heard a little snatch of conversation.

"They were really awesome, nothing like any cars that really exist. A couple of them were totally mechanical. You didn't even have to steer them!"

"Awesome," Beast Boy exclaimed. "Like in 'I, Robot'?"

"Yeah, man. It was tight."

"Please, friends, what do you mean by 'tight'?"

Robin spoke up for the first time since Raven had been in the room. "He just means that his dream was cool."

'Cyborg had a cool dream about cars?' Raven thought. 'Strange, that's what I dreamed that he dreamed about.'

Raven sat down in an empty seat at the table, surprising the others. "Good Morning, Raven. You are up very early today," Star greeted her, way too happy for the early hour.

"The sunrise woke me up."

"You fell asleep on the couch last night," Robin said. "Are you feeling all right?"

Raven looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Something was wrong with you last night." Raven blinked. She did wake up on the couch, but she hadn't stopped to think about why.

"There was?" Even Beast Boy stopped eating and stared at her.

"Rae, you passed out after healing Star, remember?" Raven shook her head.

"You nearly took my head off, do you remember that?" Raven thought for a moment. She did have a fuzzy memory of extreme anger and annoyance at Robin, but that was a common occurrence.

"Kind of..."

"Are you ill?" Starfire looked worried.

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Cyborg nodded and went back to his breakfast. Beat Boy did the same, and Robin didn't ask anymore, but kept looking at her oddly. Star changed the subject.

"I realized this morning that it was midway through the month of September, Friends!"

"And?" Cyborg asked.

"The next month is October, the glorious month of your Earth holiday, Halloween!" Raven looked at her funny. Robin looked at Raven funny because she was looking at Star funny. "I have remembered this because of my dream last night. I dreamt that we were at a Halloween party, and this gave me a glorious idea! We should have a Halloween party here! What do you think of my idea, friends?"

Beast Boy jumped on the idea excitedly. Any chance for a party and a way to meet girls was good with him, and Cyborg agreed. Robin shrugged, and Raven stood up and left the room abruptly. She left the room, not answering when the others were calling after her.

-----------------

'So Cy dreamed of cars and Star dreamed of Halloween.' Raven though, locked in her own room. 'That's too much of a coincidence to ignore. It's time to have a chat with my emotions.' Raven picked up the ornate silver mirror off of her dresser and sat on the bed, the mirror in front of her.

-----------------

Raven walked through the bright sunshine, looking for one of her emotions. This whole place made her a little bit uncomfortable, since coming here meant facing all of the emotions that she pushed back the rest of the time. There was a rock ahead, and on it sat Knowledge. "I knew you would come," she said as Raven drew closer. "I've already sent Courage to gather the others."

Knowledge moved over to let Raven sit, but she preferred to stand. The others began to straggle in. Sorrow edged up slowly, followed by Happiness in her disgustingly pink cloak. The last to arrive was Timid, making a valiant attempt to halfway hide behind her own brown cloak. They arranged themselves in a lopsided circle on the brass. Raven scowled at the strawberry that floated by, and then she spoke.

"Well, I suppose that you all know why I'm here." They all murmured agreement. "Well, then? Talk to me."

"I believe that you already have a theory on this matter, do you not?" Knowledge adjusted her glasses.

"I had though about it some. The thing that really connects these past two nights together is that I have fallen asleep before meditating. But I can't be sure that it wasn't just some crazy coincidence."

Bravery jumped to her feet, green cloak blowing behind her in the wind. "A test, then. Do not meditate again tonight and see if the dreams come again."

Timid shook her head, wringing her brown cloak in her hands. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if something goes wrong?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Happiness said. Sorrow burst into tears. She buried her face in her grey cloak. Happiness ignored her.

Rudeness burped loudly, and lay down on the ground and promptly fell asleep. Knowledge, who was also a quite curious girl, thought about it for a moment while the others kept reiterating their individual views.

"I think Bravery is right." The others stopped talking and stared at Knowledge. "We must be certain that this is what is causing the problems. Tonight you must not meditate before sleeping." Raven nodded, reluctantly. Finished with the Emotions, she left through the mirror.

----------------

Raven sat at the kitchen table staring at her sandwich. She was hungry, but felt too worried about tonight to eat. Since it was a large open room, she could see the other Titans in the living room area. Starfire was curled up on a chair reading a stack of some sort of fashion and beauty magazines, and the boy were watching some stupid show that was a parody of some Japanese game show. MXE, or something like that.

It was stupid, but Raven found herself absently watching it from across the room. The tv wasn't turned up loud enough to hear all they were saying from here, but it was kinda funny to watch if you didn't have anything else to do. Raven almost smiled as some poor Japanese woman trying to run up a hill was knocked down by some huge fake boulders.

She looked back at her sandwich before anyone noticed that she was watching the tv. Earlier, she had an argument with Beast Boy about what to watch. He wanted this, but she said it was stupid. It had ended with Cy and Robin coming up from the workout room and taking the remote for themselves. She took a bite out of her sandwich. It was turkey with a little bit of yellow mustard on wheat bread, but it might as well have been cardboard for all that she tasted it.

---------------

It was nighttime and Raven was about to loose her mind. She was incredibly nervous about not meditating on purpose, and she was anxious to get it over with. She was totally ready for bed, and as far as she knew, everyone else had been asleep for more than two hours. The only problem was that she was wide awake. She'd tried reading. She'd tried warm milk. She'd tried turning the lights off and just lying in bed. She tried to count sheep, but that was just stupid. Concentrating on something like that was too much like meditation, too, she supposed.

Raven was now walking around her room aimlessly, looking at her things. There in the corner was the trunk that contained the book that Malchior had come out of. Against this wall was her dresser, on which she kept her Mirror. Here was her desk, and her brand new laptop computer. All of the Titans had recently gotten upgrades, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises in thanks for some recent work. Her bed was pushed up into the corner of this wall and that wall, and she flopped onto it. She kicked the edge of the bed with the backs of her feet. She drummer her fingers on the bedspread. She sighed several times.

Finally, she went out into the living room and watched late-night tv for two more hours until she fell asleep.

---------------

_ Rising from the couch, Raven looked out the window for a moment before starting across the room towards the halls where the bedrooms were located._ _Tonight, she went to Cyborg's room first. He was plugged in, as usual, and she studied his face for a moment. Unlike the others, he showed no emotions while he was dreaming. She went to see what he was seeing._

_ It was a basketball game, and Cy was Victor Stone, high school jock. It was a close game, 39-37, and in the fourth quarter. Raven didn't know which team was winning. Victor had the ball, but he was blocked. He passed it to a teammate, who passed it to another, who passed it back to Victor, who scored. It was now a tied game. The cheerleaders for Victor's team screamed for him, and Raven looked over at them. She was surprised to see that she recognized them. Starfire was there, along with Kitten and Jinx. Blackfire was just behind Star, and there was even a Dream-Raven cheerleader. _

_ Raven shuddered and turned away from them. After realizing that she knew the cheerleaders, she began to recognize some of the others in the gym. Across the back of one of Victor's teammate's jerseys, it said BB. When he turned, Raven saw that it was indeed BB, though not green, and looking much like a regular high school kid. Another one of the teammates was Robin, not wearing a mask, but instead sporting some reflective sunglasses. Raven doubted that he'd have been allowed to wear them in a real game, but she knew that, like herself, Cy had never seen Robin's eyes._

_ One of the opposing team members looked like Gizmo, without the backpack, and in the audience she saw Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee. 'Cyborg probably knows all of these people,' she thought. 'There's probably people here from both parts of his life.'_

_ The other team made a move towards their goal and Victor's team stopped them by making a foul. One of the opposing team members took two foul shots and sunk them both. There was a cheer from one side of the audience. With only a minute left to go, the ref took the ball out and a player threw it in. BB caught it, and quickly passed it to Robin, who practically flew down the court with it. Someone from the other team blocked his shot, and he missed, but Victor rebounded it. The ball fell through the net just as the buzzer sounded. The game went into overtime. _

_ Just as they were beginning the fifth quarter, something happened. The opposing team suddenly began to change, growing and reforming to become some of the Titans rivals. There was Cinderblock, Cardiac, Gizmo, Dr. Light, and, Cyborg's own personal rival, the Hive._

_ Raven looked at Victor's team and saw that they too were changing. Beast Boy had turned back into his Titan self, and so had Robin. Even the cheerleaders were getting back to normal. Blackfire and Kitten had disappeared, but her own Dream-self and Star were now in their regular Titans uniforms. Jinx was in her regular outfit, but instead of joining the bad guys, she joined ranks with the Titans. A surprise bigger than this, however, was what was happening to Victor Stone. He was slowly changing into Cyborg, as parts of him were turning from regular human parts to mechanical parts. _

_ His right eye became red and the pupil faded away. His gym shorts became longer and turned to metal and microchips as they molded to his legs. The fingers of his left hand fused into a fist and the metal sleeve of his basketball jersey grew over them to form his blaster. _

_ And he was fighting it all. Hard. He used his other, still human hand to tear at the jersey that was molding to his body. He broke apart the microchips that were slowly moving up his neck. It was a battle with himself that he would ultimately lose, and Raven felt his despair, his anger at being ripped away from his old life, and his fury at the villains who now took the place of his beloved sports._

_ As he launched himself into battle alongside the other Titans and Jinx, Raven felt that she'd seen enough. She pulled out and left the room, lost in thought. She'd known Cyborg wasn't totally satisfied with his mechanical self, but she hadn't known that the feelings ran that deep. She didn't know about the total despair that he felt when he thought about his former life._

_ She moved down the hallway to Beast Boy's room and wandered into his dreams. She nearly laughed out loud as she saw him, dressed up as a person from that MXE or whatever, standing in a huge mud pit. There were several other players, and they were trying to catch balls that were shot out of some sort of cannon from the shore. They were, apparently, trying to catch them before they hit the mud._

_ Beast Boy looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, and Raven grinned a little bit. He wasn't so much catching the balls, as he was playing in the mud. Shaking her head, Raven decided that there was nothing more to this dream and left his room._

_ Starfire was the next one to be visited. In Star's dream, she was wondering up and down the streets, totally lost. It was raining, and it was cold. The sun had gone down, and Raven could tell that she was in a bad part of whatever town that she was in. There was a crash from an alley, and a huge rat ran out, chased by a skinny mangy alley cat. A dark colored car pulled up and the driver rolled his window down._

_ Raven couldn't see his face because of the shadow, but she did hear him speak, "Hey baby," he said in a low voice. "Lookin' for a little action? Hop in."_

_ Starfire looked confused. "Hop in?"_

_ The man frowned. "What are you playin' at?"_

_ "I am not playing anything. I believe that I am what you call lost."_

_ The man grinned again, and Raven was filled with dread. "Well, why don't you just climb in here with ole' Ned, and I'll take you home."_

_ "Oh, Glorious day! You know the way back to Tamaran?" _

_ "Uh...Yeah. That's where we'll go. Just get in little girl." Starfire began to walk around to the passenger side of the creepy stranger's car when suddenly something huge and black obscured Raven's vision. There was a whipping noise, and thud, the scrape of metal on metal, something whipped through the air, and then it was silent, and Starfire was gone. The creepy man was tied up inside of his own car and there was a device stuck to the roof that had a blinking red light. Drawing closer, Raven saw the symbol of a bat, and a short, terse not pinned to the man's bindings. She couldn't read the writing from where she was._

_ 'Batman,' she thought, looking up. Sure enough, there he was at the top of the nearest building, talking to Starfire. Raven flew up there._

_ "Jump City." He was saying. Starfire nodded, and they both went their separate ways. Star flew towards the setting sun and Batman went off into the night. Raven followed Star, and found that she was actually going to a Bus Station of all places. After waiting her turn in line, she told the clerk she'd like to go to Jump City. The clerk named a price and Starfire handed over a fifty. Raven assumed that Batman had given it to her, since the alien girl looked at it oddly._

_ The clerk handed her change back, and a bus ticket. "Next!" She called, and Starfire moved away. She looked at her ticket for a very long time, and then she looked around the station. Reading over her shoulder, Raven saw that it was bus number 47, and was due to leave in roughly twenty minutes. But Raven could also tell that this was the first time that Starfire had done anything like this - bought a ticket, been to a bus station...it was probably even the first time she'd used Earth money. Raven felt the need to help Star out. Shedding her cloak, since no one could actually see her anyway, she grabbed a light brown trench coat off of a nearby seat. Cinching the belt tight, she pushed her hair behind her ears and put on the matching hat. The poor business man that it probably belonged to would get a real shock when he came back for it. _

_ She looked ridiculous, she knew, in this coat and hat with her purple boots, but Star wouldn't realize that, she hoped. Star happened to be standing near some pay phones, and Raven picked one up. She hoped, that since it was what happened in both of Robin's dreams, that as soon as she spoke, Star would be able to see her. She took a deep breath, summoned up Bravery, and picked up one of the phones. She put it to her ear, ad wondered for a second if anyone else besides Star would even see her there. She had no idea, but she began to speak anyway._

_ "Yeah, I'm going to Jump City," she said into the phone a little louder than usual. From a few feet away she saw Star half-turn so that she could listen. "My bus, its number 47, leaves in about fifteen minutes, so I'd better go and get on. I'll see you when I get there. Bye."_

_ She walked towards the door to the covered area where you boarded the busses. They were all in a line, and there were yellow numbers painted on the ground in front of the different parking spaces. The door to the terminal was in the middle of the line, by number 32, to be exact, and Raven turned to the left and went up until she hit number 47. She climbed aboard and made her way towards the back. She figured she could go back there, use her powers to go through the floor of the bus, and be back outside again. Her plan worked perfectly._

_ Star was on the bus, the driver took her ticket, and the bus began to leave after a few more minutes. That was good enough for Raven, and, after returning the coat and hat and retrieving her own cloak, she left Star's dream._

_ Robin was last, and when Raven entered his room, she knew that she couldn't stay long. She slipped into his mind easily and found that once again she was in Gotham City. Again, Batman was there but this time there was no Starfire. Robin was there fighting alongside his mentor, and they were fighting someone that Raven herself had fought before. Dr. Freeze. Raven had heard stories of their battle in Gotham City, but in all of those stories, another villain was involved. Poison Ivy. Raven didn't see any other bad guys, though. Only the three of them were on the roof. Well, the four of them, if she counted herself._

_ This was the same Dr. Freeze whom Robin had battle the night before last, and Raven could kind of understand why he was in Robin's subconscious so much. Mr. Freeze was pretty much wiping the ground with him, and Batman, in the end, actually had to give up the chase in order to thaw out the Boy Wonder before he froze to death._

_ When he was unthawed, Robin was very angry, and he was even swearing, something that he almost never did. In fact, outside of this dream, raven had really only heard him swear on two separate occasions, and never with this amount of fluency. _

_ Raven raised an eyebrow. _

_ The two masked crusaders went off in the Batmobile, and Raven flew behind them. They went into some sort of hidden entrance, and Raven just flew right through the doors when the shut behind the door. They were arguing now, as they Changed out of their costumes. Robin's costume, though it was red and had a cape, was much different from the one that he wore now. Raven had to admit to herself that a guy just looked better in an atomically correct rubber suit than he did in that other uniform he wore now. _

_ And she also admitted that she ought to look away as he stripped out of it inside of a little niche in the side of the...cave? Raven turned around to look at the room she was in as Robin began to take the uniform off of his waist and legs. She thought that staring at his chest and abs was all right, but there was a line that one crossed when they were staring at more than that. And besides, she was already intruding in his own mind. She should give him a small modicum of privacy. Shouldn't she?_

_ She snuck a look anyway._

_ Robin had a very nice ass._

_ Raven flushed and flew over to where Bruce Wayne was talking to an older man that she knew had to be Alfred Pennyworth. Yes, they were talking, but Raven couldn't hear a word that they were saying. She moved closer. That didn't help at all. Raven was puzzled, until Robin began to come closer. Their moving mouths began to make words, loud as whispers at first, then the volume grew to a normal level. _

_ "-to go over both the uniforms and make sure they're not damaged."_

_ "Of course, sir. Will there be anything else?"_

_ "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starved."_

_ "It is ready whenever you-" _

_ Robin passed them and began going up the stairs, and their volume dropped again._

_' Duh,' she thought, as she went up after him. 'I'm in his dream. I hear what he hears, and see what he knows to be there.' Raven followed him all the way into an upstairs bedroom, where he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He crossed his arms behind his head and lay still for quite a while, it seemed, before getting up and beginning to pace around the room. He gave that up after a while and turned on his tv. He flipped channels quickly and stopped on a news channel. _

_ "In other news tonight," the news lady began. "Dr. Freeze was spotted earlier, fleeing from the scene of his latest crime. We go now to Samantha Sage in downtown Gotham."_

_ Suddenly, Raven felt herself losing her control over her powers. The dream kept blurring out of focus, and she could only hear bits of what the news lady was saying. "Ice shards and frost-" _

_ The lady's voice was lost. The whole room went out of focus._

_ "Only reminders of the-" the voice on the tv came back in for a second. _

_ Things began to whir around her like she was spinning rapidly and the bright light from the tv was the only thing that she could make out._

_ "-to you, Angie."_

_ Raven couldn't even make out the light from the television, and, strangely, all of the blurring colors formed a sort of greenish hue._

_ Everything went black._

_------------------_

A/N: So, how was chapter 2? Better than the first? Worse? About the same? What do you guys think about how the story should go? I'd really like some input, because, well, for one thing I always like it better when I feel like I influenced the story a little with my reviews. So in anyone has any ideas, please let me know.

And besides, after I upload this chapter, any reviews I receive from here on out will be responded to in an author note after the end of each chapter. I'm putting it at the end because some people are bothered by long author notes at the beginning, but at the end then can just skip over them if they want by scrolling to the bottom of the page.

And you all want to see your names in print, right?


	3. Explanations

A/N: Once again I come before you to state the Obligatory Disclaimer. Anything hereafter mentioned that is recognizable as another person's works is not mine, has never been, mine, I wish it _was_ mine, but it's not mine.

-------------

Chapter the Third: Explanations

-------------

There was a faint beeping noise that was steadily growing louder. Raven went to turn off her alarm clock, but found that she couldn't move her arm.

In fact, she couldn't even open her eyes.

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that she didn't recognize at first, but then she understood. 'Ah,' she thought. 'I'm completely terrified.' She had never felt this afraid in her life. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

The beeping continued and Raven could now smell a faint chemical smell. Also, there was someone else in the room. Finally she was able to force her eyes open just a little, and she could see watery shapes around her. Everything was a whitish-blue and there were bright lights coming from the ceiling. Slowly, she recognized it all as being the Titan Tower infirmary.

She let out a breath she'd been holding, glad to know that at very least she was in a safe place, and the other person spoke. "Raven? Are you awake?" It was Starfire.

She came closer to the bed and Raven could see her now too. Raven just looked at her through half-open eyes. Star squeezed her hand and flew out of the room. After a few moments, she returned with the others. While she'd been gone, Raven had managed to open her eyes all the way and she'd cleared her throat a couple times. She'd been able to move her hands now, but she was so exhausted by that little motion that she didn't even bother to try and sit up or anything.

The others ringed around her bed, and she felt a sudden rise in the level of hostility in the room. She felt the insane urge to sink herself through the bed and down into the next level of the tower, but knew that whatever the problem was, that would probably just make it worse.

Robin spoke, voice low and dangerous. "So, Raven. You wanna tell us what exactly happened last night?"

"Wha..." She swallowed and tried again. "What are you talking about?" Her throat hurt a little and her voice was much more gravely than normal.

"You were in my head, Raven. You were in my head and in my dream, and I think it happened last night too."

"No, I...."

Robin exploded. "Don't even try to deny it! Beast Boy found you in the living room, and we all know how your eyes look when you're using your powers. When he interrupted you and you didn't snap out of it, he came and got me, and you were in my room. My eyes were your eyes, and you were in my head! I want to know why." His voice got deathly quiet at the end.

Star reached for Raven's hand again, and Beast Boy stepped back from their leader. Cyborg quietly said, "Whoa, man." He put a restraining hand on Robin's shoulder as Robin took a half-step towards the bed.

"I didn't..."

Beast Boy looked at her. "Raven, I know what I saw."

"If you did something, girl, you'd better say so." Cyborg's voice was soft, but his eyes were serious.

Raven closed her eyes. "It was an accident the first two nights."

There was a collective silence. She continued. "Last night was a test. Last night was the third night, and I let it happen on purpose."

"You let it happen, or you did it?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"Both, but more like I let it happen. The first time I didn't even know it happened, I just knew that I was so tired the next day. That was why I passed out after the fight with Cinderblock and Plasmus. The second time happened that same night, and I woke up feeling as tired as I had felt the morning before. At breakfast, Cy and Star were talking about their dreams, and it was too much of a coincidence. I...I used my mirror, and decided that I must find out if what was happening was what I thought it was." Her voice broke here, and she coughed hard. Starfire went to the sink and filled a paper cup with water. Raven took a few sips from it, and went on.

"I guess that I was right. I guess the test worked."

"What test? What did you think was happeneing?" Robin's voice was somewhat less accusatory than it was before.

"I...I thought that my powers were acting on their own while I was sleeping. See, three nights ago, I fell asleep without meditating and I had a very strange dream. I dreamed that I visited all of your dreams. Can you all remember what you dreamed the night we fought Gizmo?" Star and Beast Boy nodded, Robin cocked his head to the side and thought hard, and Cyborg shook his head no.

"Well, I know what you dreamed, Cy. You dreamed of some project that you were working on. You dreamed that you were working on it, and all of the sudden you realized that if you turned part of it around a different way, it would work right."

"Raven, when I woke up the next morning, I did pick up my newest project and re-work it. The idea had just...came to me."

"Like in a dream?" Cyborg stared at her. She moved on to Starfire. "Star, you dreamt of a wedding on Tamaran." The alien girl nodded. "Robin, you were battling Dr. Freeze, and Beast Boy, you..." She paused. "You dreamed of Terra." The changeling nodded too.

"And the night before last, Cy, you dreamed of those cars, and they were racing. Star, at your Halloween party you were dressed as a cat. Beast Boy was a gangster, Cyborg was a pirate, Robin was some kind of G.I. Joe, and I was in some black fairy costume. Robin, your's was of fighting Red X, and BB...your's was set in Africa. It was...surreal." Beast Boy thought hard for a moment, remembered that particular dream, and sweat-dropped.

"Heh heh..."

"Okay," Robin broke in before Raven could go on. 'So we believe you, you saw all of our dreams for the past three nights. Why?"

"I think because I wasn't centered before bed. You all know how much I meditate, and it's very important. I was getting ready to before we were called out, and I wore myself out fighting with Gizmo after Thunder and Lightning, and I had already been tired before we left. That night as I slept, my powers got out of control. Usually when that happens, something breaks or gets thrown around."

"Yeah, something like me..." muttered BB, rubbing the back of his neck. Sometimes he just pushed Raven too far and got the raw end of her unleashed emotions.

Raven continued. "I guess since I was sleeping, it didn't work the same way. And since I'd been unconsciously using my powers all night, I didn't get much rest. I woke up as tired as I was when I fell asleep. The fight with Cinderblock made it worse, and I had to give it all I had to help Star. It was...too much all at once and I guess my body just couldn't take it. I think that's why I passed out. And once again, I went to bed without meditating."

"I am sorry that I was injured, Raven. I feel then that I am also to blame for the dream events." Star looked at the floor.

"No, Star. It's nobody's fault." Cyborg dropped his hand from Robin's shoulder, convinced that he wasn't going to try to attack Raven anymore. "But I still wanna hear about this test. And the mirror thing. You mean that creepy place with all of the you's?"

Raven nodded. Beast Boy shuddered, remembering the battle with Trigon. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'Inside Raven's head is no place you wanna be.'

"I decided to test my theory, see if I was right. I had thought that this was caused by not meditating, and I'm sure now that I was right. I made myself not meditate again last night, and, well....look what happened."

"Okay, as the unofficial doctor here, I'm saying that you need to stay here in bed until you get up your energy again. We hooked you up to the monitors while you were out, and they showed some really funky activity. Your heart rate was really high, and your brain waves were practically off the chart. According to all of me sensors, you were burning energy that didn't come from anywhere. It didn't even slow down until about an hour ago, and then about ten minutes before you woke up it all went back down to your normal range. I don't understand it at all. And Raven, since we woke Robin up, we've all been awake, so we'd know if you were in our heads, right?

"Well..." Raven had to tread carefully on this one. All of the Titans knew what her powers were, but she didn't think that they really realized how extensive they were. "I'm almost cetain that you would. It takes a lot of concentration to do something like that without being noticed, and I wasn't concentrating on anything at all." That was pretty much the truth. She did have to concentrate on it to make sure that parts of her didn't interfere with the persons normal processes, but it wasn't hard at all. In fact, she could do that and even use some of her other powers at the same time. But she'd never really shared that bit of information before, and now didn't feel like the right time. "Why?"

It was Robin who answered. "Because until about ten minutes before you woke up, your eyes were still glowing." Raven looked up sharply and stared. Had she still been using her powers that whole time? And if she was...what happened?

-------------

-------------

A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I really wanted it to end right there. I originally had made it longer by having them discuss the dreams a bit more, but I didn't think that it was the right place in the story for that just yet. You didn't miss anything, really. All that happened was that Raven told what all the dreams from the past three nights were, and the dreams were commented upon by the others. It was kinda funny, I guess, in a part or two, but overall I felt that the little insights that the dreams gave Raven were best kept to herself for a while, so that it could make for deeper relationships and more chapters later.

As promised, here's a list of people who've reviewed, and a few responses! Thanks to:

Sternum  
Ab  
ScorpioSerpent (thanks for both reviews!)  
Melissa123  
Yellowlightning (Oh, my gosh, thank you so much!)  
Darkgal186 (I have 2 favorite pairings: Rae/Rob and Rae/BB, but I think Rae/BB is more canon than Rae/Rob.)

And if you all review again, or if you're a new reader and have yet to review, I'll make this list a habit. But you have to review to get on it!!!


	4. Destiny

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had four pages of it written, and then the disk that I saved it on decided to go screwy and I can't open it! It's still there, presumably, on that darned floppy disk, but no matter what way I try to get it open, it says Nope! So this is a re-written chapter, and I'm not happy about that because I liked what I had in the first place.

Okay, for the sake of this chapter, and maybe some following chapters, just ignore what you know about Raven's background, okay? I know her story, and I know how she came to be, and I know what Azarath is, and who Azar really is, but I learned most of that after writing about three pages of the first chapter four, and her real background doesn't fit with the story as well as my made up one does, so just ignore the discrepancies in all of the Titans backgrounds.

Also, let's all pretend that Raven is some sort of linguistical genius, and can read several languages. Well, that's all I have to say for now...

--------------

Obligatory Disclaimer.

--------------

Chapter the Fourth: Destiny

-------------

Raven spent the day in silent meditation, still in the infirmary. Cyborg was refusing to let her out because even though she had regained some strength, she was in no way back to normal. 'And,' thought Raven, 'My powers are faded.'

She had attempted to use her powers to fill a glass of water at the sink and bring it to her, but she had trouble manipulating the glass and the faucet at the same time, and by the time she had the water, she was too tired to drink it for about twenty minutes.

The others had been coming by all day, one at a time, trying to make Raven feel better, she supposed. Cy had come by several times, checking the monitors each time, and Star had come by once to give Raven a 'Pudding of Wellness.' Trying to be a good friend, Raven took one tiny bite, but that was more than enough to make her sick to her stomach. She knew better than to try the alien's food, but Star so wanted to help... She'd come back later with a cup of herbal tea and some toast.

"Cyborg says that I am not to bring you any more puddings until you are well again. He also says that it is customary for the ill on your planet to partake in the dry toast and unsweetened tea," she had said.

Beast Boy came and brought a horror movie, and she'd watched about half of it with him it came time for training, and Robin had made him go. That was the first time Robin had so much as stuck his head in the door all day.

Practice usually lasted about two to three hours a night, unless there was a battle that day, and then it was shorter, if they had it at all. Beast Boy had said that they'd finish the movie later, but he'd been gone nearly four hours, and it was now past dinner time. He had apparently forgotten about her, and she was hungry. She was going to get up and try to go to the kitchen herself when the door swooshed open and Robin walked in. He was carrying a tea cup and saucer and the scent of chamomile filled the room. He silently handed it to her and she offered him a little smile. He pulled a chair out from the wall and put it next to her bed. He sat down in it, backwards, began to run his fingers over the grooves where the sides of the chair met the backrest.

"Raven,' he began. "Rae, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just...I wasn't....I couldn't understand what was going on, and I had been woken up all of the sudden, and you were there, and I realized that you'd been in my head until I woke up, and...it was weird."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It wasn't your fault, Raven, and I'm sorry I acted like that."

"Really, it's alright."

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine right now."

"It would make me feel better..."

"Well," said Raven, trying to think of something. "There is this book I was in the middle of..."

"Okay!" Robin stood up. "Where is it?"

"It's on the top shelf of my bookcase, almost all the way to the left. It has a brown cover with white lettering on the front."

"What's it called?"

"You wouldn't be able to read it anyway. It's written in Aramaic."

"You can read Aramaic?"

Raven nodded. She didn't really like to share, but figured that this little bit of information couldn't hurt. "I taught myself to read several more ancient languages."

Robin looked impressed, and he left the room to go get the book for her. As he walked out, his cape caught a draft or something and it flipped off to the side, giving Raven a really good view, for just a couple seconds, of that same great ass that she'd seen in the dream before. She smiled to herself, and the cup in her hands glowed black for a brief moment. It didn't explode, and for once she was glad that her powers were running low. She sipped her tea quietly until Robin returned, carrying not one, but four of her large tomes.

He grinned at her. "I didn't know which one it was, so I brought all of the brown ones on the top left." He set them all down on the edge of the bed, and Raven picked up the one on top.

"This one is written in Sanskrit," she said. "This one is too, and see? It has black lettering on the front. This one is the one that I wanted." She showed him the writing on the covers, and while he really still couldn't figure out one language from the other, he nodded anyway. She put the three she didn't want on the bedside table, and Robin picked up the one from the bottom of the stack. She hadn't explained that one away, and he wanted to know why.

The book, like the other three, was bound in leather, but this leather was darker, coarser, and more...gritty. The pages were thicker, and the writing was done in a dark sort of silver. Across the front, it more of the same silver, it said 'Na Requiem vi Azar.'

He looked up at Raven to ask what it was, and found that she was looking at the book with her huge purple eyes. She was gripping the book in her hands tightly, and there was an emotion coming from her that was so strong it was palpable.

"Raven?" Robin said softly.

Sometimes, when she looked at you, it felt that she was looking through you, and it made him uncomfortable. He swallowed. "Raven, you were looking at this book like it's breaking your heart."

She looked down at the book in her lap. "It is." He tilted his head, surprised. He wondered what it was, but before he could ask, he realized that she was staring at him. He was beginning to think that she could read his mind, and when she spoke again, it seemed that she had. "You don't want to know. You're better off just forgetting it."

Robin looked back at the book in his hands. "But I do want to know."

"No, you don't." She glanced down at the book and for a split second, Robin thought that he could see that same unknown emotion from before in her eyes. She blinked, and looked up at him.

She set the book she was holding down on the table and took the 'Na Requiem vi Azar' out of his hands. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "This book is the story of the life of one young girl, beginning with her mother. Her mother was a beautiful Angel, sent down from Heaven above to guide souls home. One night, the Devil himself came from the Depths and took her, meaning to make her his own Angel of Destruction. The Angel was in the hands of the Minions of Hell and one came forth and said to her that he would take her away from this. He did, and she believed that he would set her free but he did not. He took her to his own dimension, where she found that he was not a Minion of the Devil, but was a Devil himself, the most powerful Demon in his own world.

"There, on the desolate plains of Azarath, he raped her and kept her, as she grew inside of her his child. As the demon child grew, the Angel withered, and she took her last breath as the child took it's first.

"The Demon took the child to a priestess, and for three months she was left alone. Then the priestess delivered her to her father, and several Dark Rituals were preformed, granting the child with certain powers that her father wished her to have. The child's destiny was to rule alongside her father, and, whence the rituals were complete, help him to take over the other dimensions, the ones that he did not control.

"Because of her demon blood, the child grew quickly. At the age of three Earth months, she appeared to be 7 Earth years old. At the age of five Earth months, she appeared to be ten Earth years, but something happened. At the age of one Earth year, the Demon's child was to be fully grown, and ready for the rest of the rituals. However, due to the blood of the Angel, the child's growth slowed. It slowed so immensely, that by the age of two Earth years, the child appeared to be only two Earth years. The Demons cast her out.

"The child was thrown into a new dimension, one called Metrion. There, the people took her in, raised her, and taught her to control her emotions. For is she did not, terrible great things would happen. The small child could move through solid things, manipulate objects, and enter minds. Eventually, the strain of keeping this strange child grew to be too much for the people of Metrion, and when she was but seven Earth years, they too cast her out.

"She was taken back to Azarath, and imprisoned inside the temple of Zinthos. Until the child was the age of twelve Earth years. Then the child's powers began to manifest in ways that she could not control. Anyone who came near her was subjected to them, and building she was kept in could be brought down around her. And she escaped. In the rubble of the temple, she discovered a book. It was being written about her, and she picked it up and looked through it. What she discovered made her so angry that she went looking for her father.

"It so happened that the day she escaped was the same day that a certain ritual was to be preformed, giving her father, who she learned to be a terrible Demon called Trigon, a new appearance. He was again attempting to infiltrate other dimension in disguise, to again abduct someone unsuspecting to bring back to Azarath and do to them what he had done to the Angel, the girl's mother, Arella.

"The ritual was half-completed when the Demon child walked in. In his much weakened state, Trigon was defeated by the girl, and she used her un-harnessed powers to throw herself into a different dimension. She ended up in a place called 'Earth,' and here she was safe from Trigon's followers.

"The book she had found was made of parchment and bound int he skin of a dragon's wing. It had been written in the silvery blood of a Unicorn, for it is an unholy thing to slay a Unicorn. It had been ceremoniously washed thrice in the blood of the sacrificed, and it outlined not only what had happened to the girl, but what was coming for her as well.

"She knew that she had to stay away from them forever, so she stayed on this 'Earth', this strange planet she'd never heard of before, and learned the language. She picked out a name for herself, and studied the book every day to learn the secrets of the people of Azarath. She learned to control her powers by controlling her emotions, such as the people of Metrion taught her." Raven stopped suddenly, realizing that she was no longer talking about the book. She turned away from Robin, who was staring at her hard.

He had realized that she was talking about herself about half way through this story, and he was currently alternating between being quite alarmed, a little confused, and very shocked. He'd never really heard Raven talk about her past at all. In fact, all he knew was that she was half-demon. She had explained this early on, in order to make them all understand what was happening when she was angry, and the reason that she had to control herself. But she had never said anything like this. Silence hung heavy in the air, and Robin felt that he should say something, so at least she knew he'd been listening.

"Why do you keep it?" He asked finally, gesturing to the book in her lap.

"I have to. It has in it all of the rituals that have been done to me so far, and it has all of the ones yet to come. I have to know what's coming so I can prepare, and so I can figure out a way to escape it all."

"But you're safe here, aren't you?"

"For now, yes. But when the time comes, they will renew the search for me, and I have no doubt that they'll find me."

"When the time comes for what?"

"For the rest of the rituals."

"When will that be?"

"Well, the way I have it figured, a Demon would 'come of age' when they were about one Earth year old, but in my case, with my slowed aging, I think that it'll be 18."

"18? Raven, aren't you 17 now?" She nodded. Robin swallowed. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. You're a Titan now, Raven, and the Titans will protect each other at all costs."

------------

Raven sat up quickly. The room was dark, and there was a sudden crash right next to her. She turned, hands up, but nothing came. Slowly, she leaned over the side of the bed, and sighed with relief. There on the floor was the book that Robin had brought her earlier. She must have fallen asleep reading last night. 'Correction,' she thought as she glanced at the digital clock. 'I've only been sleeping for maybe an hour.' The red numbers read 1:12, and Cyborg had come to check on her at 11, right before he went to bed.

Thunder boomed from outside and lightning flashed, filling the room with a momentary brightness. 'Must've woken me up,' she thought. Raven shivered. It was cold in the infirmary, with its tile floor and white walls and stainless steel. She wished she was back in her room, with the thick covers and closed curtains.

There were other blankets in a cabinet in the middle of the room, and Raven decided to get one. Knowing that it would be too much of a power drain, she swung her legs over the side and tested them. The floor was cold. Raven stood anyway, and bent to retrieve her book. A little shaky from not being up since yesterday, she went halfway to the cabinet before she stopped.

The storm outside was drawing her to the window, and she went, kneeling on a chair by the window. The sky was black, save for the tendrils of electricity that laced across the sky without pause. The rain was coming down in sheets, so bad that she could barely see the lights of Jump City. The waters in the bay were nothing but fierce whitecaps and the one buoy that she could see was jerking back and forth so roughly that it's light kept blinking out.

Raven stared, enthralled with the fury of the storm. She looked down at the base of the tower to see the tree limbs whipping violently when she saw it. A dark shape, moving quickly through the trees. Lightning lit up the sky and she could see that the dark shape was man-shaped. And that it was heading closer to the tower. Quick as she could, she moved across the room and hit the medical alarm.

Cyborg came running and Raven told him what she saw. He took off towards the computer surveillance room and set of the intruder alarms. Within seconds, the other three Titans were up and alert, and as Raven came in at her own pace, Cyborg explained the situation.

"There's someone on the grounds. Raven saw them moving through the trees, and they were heading towards the tower."

In the hall, Raven could hear Robin give the orders. "Star, Beast Boy, we'll head outside. Cyborg, you locate this guy on video." Raven entered the room and Robin looked over at her. "Rae, grab a communicator and let us all know when you find him. Star, BB and I will check in every five minutes." Everyone nodded, and Raven plopped herself down in a chair. She knew that Cyborg could've used the communicator and looked through the video feed by himself, but she supposed that Robin had included her in his orders to make her feel useful. In a way, she was glad. Her lack of powers kept her inside, but at least this was something.

A moment later and completely without warning, Cyborg yelled, "Boo-yah!" Raven jumped slightly in her seat.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I got him." Raven rolled her chair over to him and looked at the picture on the screen. It was the exact image she'd seen from her window, in a still shot. "That's where he was, now let's see where he went..." Cyborg tapped a few keys, and the still image began to move. A second later the figure went off-screen and Cyborg changed the view to a different camera, and then another. Finally, they found his current location, creeping along the wall, right around the corner from the garage entrance.

Raven grabbed the comm. "We found him by the garage door."

"On it," Robin said.

"Me too," came BB's voice.

"I too am on my way," said Star.

Cyborg ran down to the garage to attack from the inside out and Raven watched the video feed. The figure looked like a man, but it was hard to tell from the dark of the storm. The rain was also impairing the quality of the video. Raven tapped a few keys and the video panned out, giving her a wider area.

Raven watched as Robin shouted 'now' and three Titans jumped the shadowy figure. The garage door lifted, and Cyborg jumped out. The element of surprise their best weapon at the moment, the unknown intruder was quickly overwhelmed.

The Titans took him down quickly, and then they moved in to capture him. Watching from the surveillance system, Raven knew something was wrong just after they approached the intruder's still form. As the Titans drew near him, Robin threw out an arm to stop Beast Boy from moving closer. Star's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Even Cyborg took a step backwards. Exhausted as she was, Raven felt she had to get down there.

Summoning what was left of her powers to her, Raven slid easily through the wall and fell straight down through the night air. She didn't kick her powers back in until she was fifteen feet from the ground, and then only used them to slow her descent.

If the others were surprised to see her there, they didn't let it show. Raven approached the still form, suddenly filled with a dread that she hadn't felt watching him over the monitors. Robin reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm as she tried to pass him. "Wait." He said solidly. Raven obeyed, seeing what it was that had stopped the others from approaching him moments before. On each of his forearms was a brand. Burnt deepand still bloody, Raven recognized it as writing.

Star bit her lip and flew back into the tower through the open garage door, and after only a moment's hesitation, Cyborg followed. Beast Boy muttered something about ropes and disappeared into the garage as well, reappearing seconds later with a long coil of rope slung over one arm. Robin let go of her arm and the two boys tied the intruder's hands, carefully below the horrible markings, before rolling him over.

The face that came into view was a hundred times worse than anything Raven had been afraid she'd see. The face of this man, if what he was could be called a man, was branded into her face forever, and she knew without a doubt that she would see it every time that she closed her eyes for a very long time.

Before she could help it, a scream tore its way out of her throat. It was a scream of terror, of rage, of pain, and of hatred, and the force of it brought her to her knees.

There, lying prone on the cold, wet ground before her, face half hidden by a blood red cloak with a four-eyed design, was a priest. A priest of Trigon.

--------------

Dun, dun, dun...

--------------

A/N: If my life were a movie, that 'dun, dun, dun...' would have really played. Horribly enough, I just have to imagine it in my head. Well, if you must know, I actually said that after I typed the last sentence. It made me feel a little better about this whole chapter.

Again, sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I liked the first version better, and I'm very angry that I had to re-do it, so that's why it's short and it took forever.

Unfortunately, I'm trying to get a job, so updates will happen about as far between as this chapter was after the last one.

There was definitely something that I was thinking earlier that I wanted to mention in this A/N, but now I've forgotten it...Oh well. If I happen to remember it later, and if it was important, I'll stick it on the next chapter. Which, by the way, will include more dreams! (Just a little teaser for those who are actually reading this...)

I want to make this story more involved than I originally had it planned for, so if anyone has any good ideas, **please** leave them in a review!

And, speaking of reviews...Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter!

Scorpio Serpent- Thanks!

Yellowlightning-No, not too many have, but as of upload time, I do have 10! Always hoping for more, though!

Kiyoitsukikage- Thank you! I enjoy descriptive stories, and I do try to have that reflected in my own work.

And if you want a shout-out, remember...Review!


End file.
